The Penny Part 1
by sarah4737
Summary: Amanda has a dream that helps solve a case. She also makes a friend.


THE PENNY  
  
Dreams indicated by *****  
Written by Sarah Doss  
Thanks to my Beta reader Monica for her help.  
  
Disclaimer - The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to shoot the moon  
And Warner brothers Production I am simply borrowing them for my story   
Which I own.   
  
Summary: A dream of a past experience is haunting Amanda and she   
Will stop at nothing to solve the case.   
  
Francine Desmond made her way up the stairs of the agency and was greeted   
by a familiar sound,   
Mrs. Marsten looked at her and smiled   
  
" Hello Ms. Desmond, Mr. Stetson and Mrs. King have been waiting for you."  
  
Francine gave the woman a forced smile and walked up the stairs.  
She stood in front of the doors of the Q Bureau and listened to the heated conversation going on inside the room.  
  
" Really Lee, I'm fine it's just a headache. I already took something for it,  
I'll be fine " Amanda king said calmly.  
  
" Amanda this is just a drop off, nothing big.  
Stay here and take a nap, and that's an order!" said her partner Lee Stetson.  
  
'Those two, sometimes they fought like lovers.'  
Lovers, Now that's funny.' Francine thought to herself. 'Lee Stetson has been a playboy, and a loner since the day I met him. If he ever wanted to settle down with anyone it would NOT be with someone like Amanda King.' Francine thought of what her supervisor Billy Melrose had said earlier.' Billy's wrong, Amanda is in no way good for Lee.' Francine was jerked out of these thoughts when Amanda said,  
  
" Lee will you stop yelling. Somebody's going to hear you and come up. "  
  
Francine took that as her cue and walked in.  
" Too late, I could hear you from downstairs " She said  
Looking at first to Lee then Amanda. Both of them looked tired and flushed from the yelling.  
  
" Look I'll go on the drop and Amanda can take a nap and you can rest Lee. " Offered Francine, hoping to settle the argument.  
  
Both, to tired to argue, agreed with this plan and Francine left, feeling like she had saved the day.  
  
Lee came and sat next to Amanda.  
" You hungry "   
  
" No you go ahead and go eat and I'll take a nap, " replied Amanda with a yawn their earlier tiff forgotten.  
  
" All right, I'll bring you back something okay? "  
  
She smiled at the thought and replied, " Alright, that sounds good. "  
  
Lee grinned at her and kissed her gently, " I'll be gone a hour at the most "   
  
Amanda nodded and suppressed another yawn. Lee laughed and shut the door behind him.  
  
Amanda lay down on the small cot in the corner and thought about her and Lee.   
She and Lee had been dating for about 2 months and nothing had really changed between them. " I wonder if this is the same scarecrow that I hear about around the water cooler"  
She said out loud trying to break the silence. At first she had been afraid he would be to fast with her, but now she was thinking just the opposite. ' He loves me ' the warm feeling flowing over her. ' He doesn't want me to be like the other girls ' she thought to herself remembering his earlier words.   
  
Amanda lay her head down and drifted off to sleep with this thought on her mind.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The Stranger was back. He had Penny!!!!  
  
" Mommy!! " Penny screamed  
  
" Penny!" Amanda screamed and began to run to her.  
Somebody grabbed Amanda from behind. " NO!" she cried again.  
  
" Amanda, Amanda, Amanda " The voice cried. Or was it voices that she heard call her name .Her head was pounding so hard she couldn't tell. Where was the pounding coming from? She looked for the source, but found none. The darkness that surrounded her was like a million voices calling her.  
  
"Mommy" Penny cried again.  
  
Amanda tried to get to her but the stranger held her fast.  
The stranger...how was he in two places at once.  
The pounding continued. She fell to the ground clutching her head.  
She was free! Where was penny? There she was.   
Amanda ran towards the little girl.  
  
" Bye Bye Penny " the stranger said.  
  
There was a gunshot. "NOOOOOO!" Amanda cried as she reached the little girl.  
  
She was dead.  
  
She looked up into the strangers face and was greeted by something horribly wicked.  
  
She screamed.  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
